1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting device which can transmit serial data and a receiving device which can receive the serial data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a serial data transmission system so as to add data indicating a data boundary to serial data to identify a data boundary is now discussed.
Such a serial data transmission system can be constructed in such a manner that output data is converted into data of a serial format by using a high frequency clock, before the output data is output to an outside. It can be also constructed in such a manner that the data indicating the data boundary is output from another terminal different from a terminal for the output data (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-219930).
In such a serial data transmission system, since the data indicating the data boundary is inserted into the serial data, there is such a problem that a data transmission efficiency deteriorates. Since it is necessary to assure wirings between the devices in order to transmit the data indicating the data boundary, there is such a problem that there arises a restriction in wiring around cables to attain wiring length equalization.
Furthermore, in such a serial data transmission system that a data transmission is performed through a plurality of serial transmission paths, it is demanded to enable the data transmission to be efficiently performed.